


【旬斗衍生】【泉秀】未完的歌 （全文+番外）

by rixiangzixi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixiangzixi/pseuds/rixiangzixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BY 马紫紫<br/>《花开今世》姐妹篇</p>
            </blockquote>





	【旬斗衍生】【泉秀】未完的歌 （全文+番外）

预告  
织部顺平带着虔诚的心，用着虔诚的姿态，将自己努力画完的阿龙的素描烧掉了。  
愿你在另一个世界安好，阿龙。

而画中人也的确在另一个世界展开了新的人生。

——  
“喂，大树说你是佐野也不是佐野，虽然我不是很能理解啦，但是你可别想做什么对佐野不利的事情啊！首先！运动员不要抽烟！”  
中津秀一恼怒地想要夺走对方手中的香烟，却被对方灵巧地躲过了。  
重生以来一直被这个聒噪得要命的小子缠着，要不是看在他长了一张郁夫的脸，早就打死他了。  
“所以说关你什么事？”以前是段野龙哉，现在是佐野泉，他故意深深地抽了一口，直对着对方的脸喷去。  
“咳咳，咳咳……”秀一倒退两步，挥手想挥散那呛人的烟雾，“当然关我事啊，佐野是我一生的挚友啊！”  
也只能仗着现在的佐野不算是佐野才敢这么大声地说。  
——

——  
佐野掐着秀一的脖子就毫不客气地将人摁到墙上。  
秀一只觉得自己浑身都像被撞散架了一样，但是最可怕的还是眼前这人露出的眼神……那种仿佛受伤野兽的眼神……  
佐野冷笑一声，凑到他耳边说道：“我警告你哦，不要再顶着这张脸跟我大小声地顶嘴，我可不知道自己会做什么。”  
说罢他自己好像觉得很好笑一样低声笑了起来。  
完全不知道死字怎么写的秀一哼笑一声，毫不客气地回了他一句：“想哭就哭啊，笑得比哭还难看想怎样？”  
——

——  
秀一坐在校内的长椅上，倔强地抿着嘴，努力地深呼吸着，重复着一定的节奏，希望可以平复自己的心情。  
不哭，不哭，就不哭。  
这么跟自己说着的同时觉得自己简直不能更惨，于是眼泪唰一声就全掉下来了。  
继续着深呼吸的节奏，秀一扯了扯自己的衣袖，擦拭着自己的眼泪。至少不哭出声啊混蛋！  
佐野找到他的时候就看到他停止了腰背，膝盖张开，双腿交叠在椅下，交替着双手，用衣袖擦眼泪。  
一边觉得烦死了，一边还是往对方走去。  
见到站在自己人之后，秀一就算是满脸泪痕，鼻头红红的，也还是逞强地仰头看向对方，不可一世地说道：“我没哭。”  
佐野不屑地一笑，在对方准备炸毛之前伸手将他抱在怀里：“哭不哭啊？”  
秀一静默了三秒，然后怒吼：“你妹！老子不哭！”  
佐野看着他扯着自己衣角的手和感受着胸口开始蔓延开的湿濡，又一次忍不住低声笑了起来。  
秀一忍不住抬手打他的背。  
——

——  
佐野一边玩弄着身下的年轻肉体，一边嘲笑着：“你这是对哪门子的一生挚友起反应啊。”  
秀一羞红了一张脸，因为不想看到对方那张恶劣的笑脸，只好鸵鸟地抬起双臂遮住自己的脸，青春的少年经不起一点点情欲的诱惑，蔓延开来的快感无法抵抗。  
可是也不愿意向身上这人认输，于是他一咬牙，奋力地扑过去，骑到了对方身上将他压在身下。  
佐野只是挑了挑眉，一脸玩味地看着他。  
秀一一副豁出去的表情，伸手就去扯他的裤头，一边恨恨地低头咬着他的脖子：“混蛋，你要上就上，不上拉倒！”  
——

——  
佐野微收着下巴看着对面这个涨红了脸的告白少年，心态依旧恶劣：“你现在告白的对象是佐野呢……还是……段野？”  
“啰……啰嗦啦！我两个都喜欢不行啊！”秀一知道眼前这人一定是故意的。  
“我要说不行的话你准备怎样？”佐野挑着秀一的下巴，甚是轻佻地说着。  
秀一斜了他一眼：“哭给你看哦！”  
“哈哈哈哈……”佐野终于是忍不住抱住了他，可是笑声却止不住，真是被他打败了。  
“喂！答案呢！你还没回答我！”  
——

 

01

段野龙哉明明记得自己是带着无憾地合上双眼，准备死下去被结子臭骂一顿的。  
为什么转眼之间就看到了一个和自己长得一模一样的死小鬼一脸惊恐地瞪着自己？

段野龙哉在意识世界里和佐野泉撕了三天三夜，总算取得了主导权。  
开玩笑，他还撕不赢一个臭小鬼，他可以再去死一死了。虽然对本体有点不好意思，但是也就这样了，他段野龙哉又不是好人。

所以当新生佐野泉在病床上睁开眼睛的时候，只觉得真他妈的累。  
然而还不到一秒钟，他就听见一声惊呼，然后伴随着啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声，“一只”就扑到自己身上。  
佐野泉只觉呼吸一窒，满眼都是金色。  
“呜哇！佐野你终于醒过来了！太好了！还以为你就此长睡不起了啊，梅田那混蛋还说不用将你送院，说什么没问题的，还和大树神神秘秘的，如果不是大树说真的没事我才不管他呢，万一你出什么事我怎么跟瑞希交代？是说你怎么就忽然倒下去了，真是吓死个人了，你都不知道引发了多大混乱……”  
耳畔一口气没停过的高音量吵得佐野泉觉得自己还不如去死，起码可以安静。  
他抬手揪住那颗金色的脑袋一边往后扯，一边有些困难地坐起身。  
“痛痛痛痛……佐野，很痛很痛很痛！”  
啊……再也受不了了……佐野泉一手揪着那头金毛，一手捂住了他的嘴巴：“闭嘴，吵死了。”  
被如斯粗暴对待的号称樱开燃烧的小狮子的太阳之子中津秀一一脸不可置信地看着对方。  
佐野泉冷冷地瞪着他，那张熟悉的脸……郁夫……  
不，这个吵得要命的臭小子叫做中津秀一。佐野泉皱了皱眉头，心里无比冷静地将二人区分开来。  
如果他家郁夫有这么吵，他早就一枪嘣了他，省得他早晚被吵死。

还没安静到一分钟，秀一就一脸惊恐地挣开了佐野的手，一边风一样地往外冲：“夭寿啊！梅田你这混蛋！佐野秀逗了啊！都说送他去医院的啦！”  
佐野默默地看着自己被挣脱开的手，脑海里不期然地就浮现了关于中津秀一的所有记忆，然后默默捂脸。  
还是让他死下去被结子臭骂也好，死下地狱接受判刑也好，上刀山也好下油锅也好，总好过这样子重生过来之后被那个臭小子吵死。

佐野面无表情地躺着让那个叫做梅田的校医检查着，而这个校医也毫不留情，动作粗暴得来又很细致。  
佐野忍不住看了他一眼，浅色的头发浅色的眼睛，就算是戴着眼镜也看得出五官很漂亮。  
察觉到佐野的视线，梅田冷冷地挑了挑眉：“我劝你还是安份一点，不管萱岛说什么，对于我来说，我只要给你开具一张精神证明，送你进去精神治疗院是分分钟的事情哦~佐野小弟弟~“  
大概是因为和本体整合了的缘故，佐野只觉得自己心态上都年轻了不少，所以他做出了以前不会做的事情，他朝那校医轻佻地吹了一声口哨。  
然后不出意料地被整趴下了……这个校医果然不简单，他还挺喜欢的。

梅田在确定他的生命机体没有任何问题之后，就果断地甩手交给门外的萱岛。

看着坐在自己床边静默地盯着自己的清秀少年，佐野禁不住在想这学园收人的唯一标准是不是脸。  
撇开那个吵得要死的中津秀一，无论是刚才那个虽然很冷很毒却依然美艳的校医，还是眼前这个虽然略显阴郁，但是还是很清秀可人的少年，甚至包括佐野泉自己，都是一等的好样貌。  
记忆中的信息告诉他，眼前这个灵异系的少年也不简单。  
佐野笑了笑，相当好耐性地和萱岛对峙起来。

而一向好耐心的萱岛第一次沉不住气，他淡淡地开口：“虽然我不知道你是谁，但是显然你已经和佐野顺利融合了，我希望你不要伤害佐野。“  
佐野嗤笑一声：“我自己就是佐野，我怎么会伤害我自己？“  
萱岛眯了眯眼：“伤害，并一定就是指单纯的物理性伤害。“  
哦，不错，眼前这个少年也很不错。佐野开始觉得重生在这个学校会是件挺有趣的事情。  
于是他相当坦然地一边装傻一边试探着：“我是不知道你的意思啦，倒不如说，你有没有办法伤害我？”  
萱岛也相当坦然地对上他的视线：“没有，我没有遇到过你这种情况，所以我想我没有办法对你怎么样。再者你已经和佐野融为一体了，伤害你就是伤害佐野，我不会这么做。”  
佐野有些自嘲地笑了笑：“那就是说我现在只能是佐野。”  
“是的。”萱岛面无表情地回了一句。  
佐野有些好奇：“这么不可思议怎么听怎么像神经病的事情，为什么你觉得会有人信你？”  
“我说了，秀一就会信，秀一会信，他会让大家都相信。这是秀一带给我的信任。”萱岛那张淡然的脸终于出现了一点波动，“梅田老师不就因为相信，才没有将你送院，没有惊动佐野的家人么？”  
佐野下意识想推眼镜，却没想起这边的自己是没戴眼镜的，于是举起的手略有些尴尬，他看了看自己的手，有些轻蔑地笑了笑：“那你特意过来和我谈话不就毫无意义？”  
“有的。”萱岛再次看向他的双眼，“我不知道你之前是怎样的人，也不知道为何会发生这样的事情，但是既成事实，只能接受。如果你有需要帮助的话，可以找我，我会尽我所能的。”  
“我是未知的吧，看你和‘我’也没交情好到这个地步吧，为何愿意做到这种程度？”这样发问的佐野，心底却隐约知道答案。  
“佐野是个很温柔的人，对我来说，他是一个很好的同学，但是对秀一来说，佐野很重要，而秀一对我来说也很重要。我并不希望秀一会受到伤害，特别是来自佐野的。”  
果然。佐野只觉心中一动，起伏的缘故是中津秀一，不是他的话……就是原来那少年了吧。  
佐野笑了笑，故意扬声说道：“我没有恶意，正如你所说，既成事实，我会安份地按照这边的规矩生存下去。所以……门外的老师，你也可以放心了。”

新生的佐野有一个秘密，关于知道这个秘密的二人和当事人顺利地达成了初步共识。  
之后他和那个叫做萱岛大树的少年还算友好地交换了下情报，那少年皱了皱眉，表示会替他留意他这种情况。

好不容易被梅田放回去的佐野，正庆幸着恰好度过了那个美国转学生事件，想着一个人住应该没问题的吧……的时候，回到宿舍开门一看就见到了……  
“哟！佐野！你一个人真是让人不省心！在梅田和大树的建议下我大发慈悲地搬过来和你一起住！我已经向难波学长递交了申请了，没问题的！”  
说完，秀一向佐野比了一个自认为相当帅气的手势。  
佐野只觉得嘴角一抽。他真是小看了梅田和萱岛啊……与其戒备他，倒不如放个大杀伤力武器在他身边时刻耗损他对吧！  
佐野靠在门框处，竟然有种胃痛的错觉，这也是原来那家伙的感受吗？大家总算有一点共鸣么？

接着这个第二寮就像炸开了窝一样，一群人不知道从哪里冒出来的，一人一句吵得乱七八糟。  
佐野一手掩面，他想，如果现在他手边有枪，一定得打破约定，毫不犹豫地射杀这群精力过剩的死高中生。  
自己之前临死前还想起结子的教诲，想着有下一辈子一定要当个堂堂正正，绝不偏离正道的人，没想到再睁开眼就马上有了机会，本想好好珍惜，却发现事与愿违。  
在这样被这群死高中生吵下去，他真的会马上偏离正道！  
于是他一把推开人群，头也不回地往外走去了。

靠在路边的灯柱上，佐野熟练地点烟，一开始居然还被呛到了，自己都忍不住觉得好笑。但随着熟悉的烟草味渗入肺部，他总算觉得可以放松下来了。虽然不是后来自己惯抽的，但是这个牌子却是自己当年也是这个年纪的时候惯抽的……想到刚还被呛到的自己，他就想到刚和郁夫重逢的时候，郁夫那家伙还煞有其事嫌弃过他的烟味。不知道那家伙怎么样了？所有事情都完结了的话，他就能当个正直的警察了吧……日比野美月那么爱他，会和他结婚的吧，然后他们会组建家庭，成为家人……明明是自己期盼如此，却还是忍不住觉得寂寞和伤感，内心深处那份不愿意郁夫的家人不只是他一个的骚动如今来说也毫无意义了……  
郁夫，要幸福啊……

秀一一路追来，就看到佐野一副沧桑的样子靠着灯柱抽烟。搞什么啊……  
想起大树跟他说的话，秀一脑内小剧场分析了一下，发现还是很难理解。  
动脑想不如动手做，一向都是行动派的秀一叉腰就朝不远处的佐野扬声说道：“喂，大树说你是佐野也不是佐野，虽然我不是很能理解啦，但是你可别想做什么对佐野不利的事情啊！首先！运动员不要抽烟！”  
秀一恼怒地想要夺走对方手中的香烟，却被对方灵巧地躲过了。  
重生以来一直被这个聒噪得要命的小子缠着，要不是看在他长了一张郁夫的脸的份上，早就打死他了。  
“所以说关你什么事？”以前是段野龙哉，现在是佐野泉，无论怎样都既成事实了。他故意深深地抽了一口，直对着对方的脸喷去。  
“咳咳，咳咳……”秀一倒退两步，挥手想挥散那呛人的烟雾，“当然关我事啊，佐野是我一生的挚友啊！”  
也只能仗着现在的佐野不算是佐野才敢这么大声地说。  
佐野只感到胸口因为对方的话而骚动起来，心里叹了一口气，青春少年什么的真是够了。  
于是他坏心地一笑，扔下了手中的香烟，用脚尖辗灭后，毫不掩饰自己的恶劣地朝秀一走去。  
本能地察觉到危险的秀一不由自主地后退：“喂……干什么啊……你！你想怎样！”  
一路被逼到墙边，秀一的后背紧紧地贴着墙身，已经无路可退。他瞪大了双眼，让本来就大的双眼更加大得离奇，瞪着这个逼近自己的男人，相当无措。  
佐野承认自己被他的表情逗乐了，不愧是长了同一张脸，这种傻傻的表情和郁夫还真是有像到，他的心情顿时有些愉悦起来，于是长臂一伸，双手一拦，就将人困在了墙壁和自己的怀抱之间。  
秀一不由自主地咽了口口水，这是啥情况？传说中的壁咚？还是双重的？大树说的可能很危险是指这个？想着，视线不由得对上了对方的。  
近在咫尺的交汇的视线就这么胶着在一起，气氛一下子变得暧昧起来。  
水色的双唇很漂亮，佐野这么想着，他能想象得到对方的嘴唇一定很柔软，就像郁夫一样吧。  
亲，还是不亲？亲吧。佐野没挣扎3秒就亲下去了。  
这是一个充满色气的吻。被研磨和轻咬的下唇，不得不缠绵共舞的双舌，被挑逗得受不了的敏感的上颚……  
千言万语，都在秀一的内心形成了“卧槽”两个字。  
最惨的是，他居然没想过要反抗。

萱岛看着美丽的月色，想起佐野那改变的灵气，原先清灵的气场变得浑浊，透出一丝丝不祥的气息。  
要小心啊秀一……不过转念一想，应该没问题的，因为秀一一向运气很好。

02

天没崩，地没裂，秀一也没和佐野打起来，二人安定地当着室友中。

话说那晚上，佐野亲着亲着发现这人居然不知道想什么，简直完全不在状态，他都不知道自己是要生气还是要佩服他。  
忍不住揪着他那头金毛弹他额头，这货才一副“哈？亲完了？”的表情。很好……敢情你们两个从以前开始就是一双好基佬。  
结果他大爷的，这臭小子居然一脸得意地说：“我才不会被你吓到。反正佐野从以前开始一喝醉就会变成接吻狂魔，早就被亲惯了。”  
然后这完全搞不懂现状的家伙还一副“本大爷赢了”的表情挑衅地看着他。  
佐野当时只是想：真特么想抓住他的金毛将他抡在墙上。  
想着，我走还不行么？  
结果佐野被跟了一整晚，隔天回来还要被那个叫做难波的学长阴测测地骂了一顿。  
一整晚上那家伙就只是问着“你是谁啊”“叫什么名字啊”“以前是干嘛的啊”诸如此类的，得不到答案还一直重复问。  
忍得住没杀了他，佐野觉得自己绝对升华了。

思前想后，最后佐野还是决定安份地当个高中生。  
而关于“我是谁”这个问题，鉴于对方那谜一样的执着，而且对方都住过来当室友了，未免真的会烦死自己，他也只好打发似的告诉了他自己的名字。  
“段野龙哉，名字。”  
秀一微楞了一下，一个音节一个音节地重复了对方的名字，本来就蹲在佐野床前的他，笑着拍了拍佐野的手臂：“那你希望我怎么叫你？”  
佐野翻了个白眼，转过身去不想看到他那张笑得跟白痴一样的脸，总让他有不太舒服的念想：“佐野。”  
“那其他的呢？我问了好多个问题的吧。”  
“不想告诉你。”  
“哦……那等你想告诉我的时候再告诉我吧。”  
然后在获得名字之后就像满足了一样，秀一也很干脆地跳过之前的问题了。  
佐野忍不住回头看了他一眼，只见他已经上了上层，一边哼着歌一边整理自己的床铺，嘴里还念念有词什么“这是瑞希睡过的地方啊嘿嘿嘿嘿……”  
搞什么，怎么自己好像有种被他摆了一道的感觉？

美其名曰未免他露出马脚，不止搬了过来当室友，中津秀一简直达到了成天粘在他身边粘到让人侧目的地步。  
最神奇的，居然没人侧目！  
上学，放学，社团运动，吃饭，睡觉。  
一群不知所谓的男高中生为着无谓的事情起哄、打闹、吵成一团，笑成一片。  
佐野从来没想过有朝一天自己真的能过着如此不用动脑的日子，当一个如此单纯的高中生，活得如此简单。  
他醒来后第一次去田径社的时候，中津那家伙还乱担心一把，怕他•不•会•跳•高。  
本来就打着跳不跳随意的想法的佐野也是想不到他的身体可是牢牢地记住了这一运动。  
结合自己上辈子的身手，简直只能用如鱼得水来形容。  
结束了一天的社团活动，随意地和同社团的前辈后辈打过招呼后，一开门他就见到不远处的中津秀一用力地挥舞着手。  
为什么每一次他都比他早？不是听说他是足球社的么？  
反正也赶不走……这样想着，佐野径自一路走过。  
秀一自然而然地跟上，然后开始不停嘴地讲起今天发生了什么趣事。  
佐野发现人类的习惯是可怕的，他已经开始习惯环绕不去的噪音了。看在他连声音都那么像郁夫的份上……算了……  
二人这么并肩在校园内走着的时候，佐野有时会不着痕迹地偷看身边的家伙。  
无论他给不给出反应，这小子都能自得其乐，说着一天的趣事，说着一天发生的无聊事情，说着谁谁谁新的八卦，无话可说的时候还会哼着不着调的小曲。  
这家伙倒也真像小时候的郁夫一样，像条金鱼粪便那样一直粘在他身后。

如果……如果结子的事情没有发生，乐园的真相也不是那么不堪……  
他和郁夫也只是普通地长大……大概到十七八岁这个年纪的时候，也是这么简单的高中生吧。  
以郁夫那性格，说不定还是会一如既往地被欺负。不过没关系，他会保护他……  
想着想着，佐野连自己都没察觉，他的表情多么温柔，眼神多么悲伤。  
也没有发现身边虽然没有停嘴，却专注地看着他的秀一。

自然，佐野也没有发现，第二寮的小伙伴们是如何不着痕迹地对他一如既往的同时又让了空间给他和秀一。

小长假就在这样子的时间流逝中到来了。  
秀一四仰八叉地躺在床上，看着窗外：“啊……佐野……能看到星星……”  
佐野刚刚洗完澡，正擦着头发，闻言抬眼看了他一眼，没理他。  
“佐野……小长假回家么？”  
“不回。”回去都不知道怎么和多出来的父亲和弟弟相处，最好你这小子也回去，让我可以清净清净。  
“这样啊……我也不回，老妈好烦。”说着说着，秀一鼓起了双腮。  
忽然秀一像是想到了什么，翻身下床，爬到二层的栏杆处：“佐野！我们去旅行吧！”  
“哈？！”

结果还是被拖了出来。佐野顶着一张臭脸这么想着。身边那只金毛还兴奋得跟什么似的。  
想来想去，自己最后老是会对他妥协，除了本体的意愿之外……佐野瞄了那张脸一眼，说不定自己是相当糟糕地想从他身上弥补自己某些不值一提的遗憾……

“这里是哪里啊……”  
“不知道！”  
“你最好有令我满意的解释。”  
“佐野，你真的好无趣！年轻人就应该敢于冒险！冒险是男人的浪漫你懂不懂！”  
结果就是佐野跟着他，走着“走到哪玩到哪”的路线……

蓝天，白云，太阳正好。  
两个少年一前一后地走在乡间小路上，知了放声高唱，阳光晃荡，晕出一阵波浪。  
岁月静好。  
秀一时而童心大发拾起路边的不知名长条棍状物，时而扯了扯佐野，说着各种插科打诨的话，还掏出自己的随声听，也不管对方愿不愿意就勾住对方的脖子，让他弯下腰，好让他将一边的耳塞塞他耳朵里。  
偶尔路过他们的路人见到这么一双少年都忍不住笑。  
走着走着，他们就走到海边了。  
“哦哦哦哦哦！！海！大海！！！”秀一激动地大叫起来。  
大海有着神秘的魅力，连佐野都不能例外地被吸引，心情也不禁放松下来，禁不住露出了笑容。  
秀一转过身来见到此景，一下子就伸手勾住对方的脖子，头就贴了过去，举起手机就说：“来拍照啊佐野！以前我们拍过一次之后就没再拍过了，你有没有注意到？钉在衣柜上那张~“  
佐野本来想推开他，但是鉴于自己现在心情不错，见他笑得那么开心，心中一软，就算了。至于他说的那照片，他早就看到了。心想，如果自己和郁夫能够于成长过程中留下合照的话，也绝对不会输给他们。

走了一天，二人找到了民宿入住。  
早早洗完摊尸状的秀一只觉得累啊……但是见到也洗完了，擦着头发在隔壁被褥坐下的佐野的时候，他还是翻身起来了，有些话该说的还是要说的。  
想着，秀一禁不住轻轻伸手捶了佐野的肩膀一下，见对方莫名地看向自己，他笑了笑：“你今天的表情就很好了！虽然大家不说，但是都是很担心你的。你一直一副刺猬的样子，大家都会觉得好穿越的！又不是遇到瑞希之前还在闹别扭的你，不，比那时候的你更可怕，简直一副随时要杀人的架势。”  
一番话，让佐野擦拭头发的动作停了下来，连脸色也沉了下来了，未干的头发还滴着水，沿着他冷冽的表情，缓缓滴下。  
“所以呢？你们担不担心关我什么事？我为什么要照顾你们的心情？“  
一番话点燃了一向容易点着的小狮子，秀一用力地揪住他的衣襟：“你这是什么话？我不管你是不是段野龙哉，有着什么样的过去，但是你现在是佐野泉，你就要有佐野泉的样子！“  
佐野的双眼危险地眯了起来，在秀一反应过来要不好的时候，他已经被掐住了。  
佐野掐着秀一的脖子就毫不客气地将人摁到墙上。  
秀一只觉得自己浑身都像被撞散架了一样，但是最可怕的还是眼前这人露出的眼神……那种仿佛受伤野兽的眼神……  
佐野冷笑一声，凑到他耳边说道：“我警告你哦，不要再顶着这张脸跟我大小声地顶嘴，我可不知道自己会做什么。”  
说罢他自己好像觉得很好笑一样低声笑了起来。  
完全不知道死字怎么写的秀一哼笑一声，毫不客气地回了他一句：“想哭就哭啊，笑得比哭还难看想怎样？”  
说着，他翻了个白眼，然后也不管自己的脖子还被人掐住，张开双手就抱住了面前的人。那眼神真是让人忍不住啊……  
秀一低声说着：“我不是问你叫你什么的吗，你自己回答的是佐野啊。那你就是佐野啊。”他紧了紧怀抱，将人抱得紧了点，“而且在我看来，你是段野还是佐野都没分别，还不是一样一样的，以为凶一点我会怕你？难道还要人阿龙阿龙地哄着你么？想得美！“  
佐野只觉得自己无法挣脱开这个怀抱，听到对方无意地说出了久违的称呼的时候，他终于忍不住用力地回抱对方。  
而秀一也有些吃惊：“佐野？发现本大爷说话太有道理终于醒悟了？喂~“  
佐野在心底嘲笑自己真是没用，重生一回，真的连心态都回到高中生阶段了：“再叫一次。“  
“哈？！叫什么？“  
“我的名字。“  
“佐野？泉？“  
“不是，白痴！“  
“喂！“正不满对方的称呼想推开人却推不开，佐野抱得好用力，秀一转念一想，就想到了，”……阿龙？“  
“再一次……“  
“阿龙？阿龙~阿龙~“秀一似乎察觉到什么，叫得乱开心一通，还忍不住揉了揉怀里的人的头发，啊呸，还是湿的！

他以为查到了真相，知道了结子的真正想法，抱着赎罪的心态一死，就对得起结子，能够瞑目下去面对结子。  
再睁开眼见到中津秀一他才发现他有没做完的事情。乐园的真相是如此残酷，郁夫又是那样子的一个傻瓜……而自己口口声声要郁夫陪自己一直走下去，却终于是扔下了他一个，自己任性地走了。  
是他抛下了他……  
而自己看着中津秀一，却只满脑子想着，如果可以有如果，他和郁夫是不是能只是一对单纯幸福的青梅竹马，像平常人那样念书工作，结婚生子……  
郁夫，你还好吗？对不起……

怀中的人用像是准备抱死自己的力气紧紧抱着自己，秀一都感觉到有点呼吸困难，肋骨都有点痛了，但是他却无法放手，或者推开他。  
人伤心的时候就需要被安慰不是么。  
秀一想出声调侃怀中的人一两句，却终于是没舍得，只是轻轻地拍着他的背。  
伤心的时候，就应该坦然地哭泣，不是么？  
所以……哭吧……

03

那个晚上，佐野像是不知道受到什么蛊惑那样，絮絮叨叨地向秀一说了很多，例如结子的，例如郁夫的，一如当初也不知道为什么会对蝶野松口一样。当然他有很多都藏起来没说。

“这么说我长得和郁夫很像？”  
“一模一样……的地方只是那张脸。”  
“那不是和我一样帅？”  
“你哪儿帅了……郁夫是可爱好不好？”  
“可爱？！郁夫是女孩子？”  
“白痴啊你，当然是男的啊！”  
“……你……你居然用可爱来形容一个男的？”  
“哼……那我问你，你觉得那个中央可爱不……实话实话。”  
“………………不作声的时候是有几分可爱啦……”

佐野也没发现自己和秀一的对话陷入了低智思维的高中生模式。  
一觉醒来，佐野发现自己的眼睛肿得离奇，睁开眼睛都显得那样艰难。然后他发现自己居然被中津秀一抱在怀里，两床被子凌乱地堆叠在一起。原来他们昨晚就这么睡过去了吗？他就这么抱着这个臭小子埋在他怀里睡过去了？  
佐野瞬间自我嫌弃得不行，只想再重生一次，也省得自己以后想起来一次就唾弃自己一次。  
他抬头看着那张睡脸。相当香甜宁逸的一张睡脸……跟醒着的时候真是天差地别……还是睡着的时候可爱一点啊。  
察觉到自己心态上的奇妙转变，佐野呆了一呆，仿佛好像听到了某个和自己一张脸的少年的笑声，也不由得慢慢地弯起了嘴角。  
佐野的目光逡巡在秀一的脸上，从眉毛到眼睛，从鼻子到嘴巴……明明性格完全不一样，简直是分分钟不会错认，但是却总觉得对他无可奈何……这是两颗心交叠的结果吧……  
佐野微微摇了摇头，真是的，还真的像个高中生那样伤春悲秋起来了……  
中津秀一……佐野心里闪过一丝恶劣，答谢你吧……  
他从对方怀中脱出，一手撑起自己上半身，往对方欺身过去，一低头就吻住了还在睡梦中的人。  
谁知道那还没睡醒的家伙居然回吻他……算，不亲白不亲。  
佐野抱住了他的头尽情地吻着。  
直到发现自己有些缺氧的秀一下意识地扯着他的头发想要扯开他，他才终于放开了对方。  
暧昧的水痕还留在对方唇上，佐野忍不住还是伸舌舔了舔。  
而终于重获呼吸的秀一有些贪婪地大口大口呼吸着，然后才慢慢清醒过来。他发现自己不知道是为什么双手抓着佐野的手臂的，不知道为什么佐野是半压在自己身上的，更加不知道为什么一大早醒来气氛就这么暧昧。于是他开口了。

“是你亲我？”  
“啊。”  
“我们昨晚没喝酒吧？”  
“没有。”  
“你不要告诉我这是早安吻哦。”  
“不行吗？”  
“…………佐野……你眼睛好搞笑……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……好痛！佐野！”  
迅速被打的秀一还完全不知道自己为何被打。

随着小长假的结束，二人的旅行也顺利结束了。  
回来的佐野让大家都松了一口气，站在欢脱的小伙伴后面的萱岛也禁不住露出了笑容。  
秀一果然是最厉害的。  
于是被秀一略嫌粗暴地逼着真正直面现实的佐野开始艰难地学着当个真正的高中生，学着如何去信任别人和如何简单地获得简单的幸福感……

面对又吵成一团的第二寮成员，佐野坐一边托腮吃吃吃吃。  
难波在他隔壁坐了下来，略带着些老怀安慰的样子看着那群吵吵闹闹的猴子，状似不经意地说道：“太好了呢佐野，虽然不知道之前你忽然睡了三天是怎么回事，但是醒过来之后的你总有点不对劲，大家都很担心。中津那小子却向大家拍胸口保证，只要给他时间，他就能还大家一个一如既往的佐野。说来好笑，但是就结果来说还是不错的不是么？中津啊……就是又这种神奇的力量。”  
佐野默默地看着这个眉眼都带着风流气息的前辈，沉默地听他说着。  
难波托着下巴，朝不远处的臭猴子们笑了笑，然后瞥了佐野一眼：“我打算让你当下一任的寮长的哟，你可不要随便出什么状况，我会很难办的哦。”  
“哦……”佐野淡然地应了一声，然后看着难波背后由远而近的某人。  
中央一下子扑到难波背上，直把难波的头都压趴下去，猫眼少年笑得依旧猫儿一样可爱：“前辈，和佐野这个无趣的木头有什么好说的呢？过来一起玩啊！”  
说罢，不容拒绝地拉起难波就走。  
难波虽然一脸为难，但是还是跟着他走了。  
佐野决定继续吃。视线不经意地往那头金毛那边飘去的时候，刚好撞上了对方飞过来的视线。他看到了……一个灿烂的笑容……笨蛋……

一大早，中央就撩着自己白色粉红蕾丝边的睡裙风一样地在第二寮的走廊卷过。  
来到目前是“佐野/中津”的宿舍门前的时候，一双大大的猫眼眯了眯，然后异常帅气地撩起睡裙抬脚踹门：“中津！佐野！”  
如此大的动静当然少不了一向“关爱”同学的第二寮的小伙伴们，然后他们都挤在黑脸的中央背后往里偷瞧……哦……夭寿啊……他们都看到了什么啊……  
只见佐野裸着上半身，紧紧抱着秀一，头埋在他怀里睡得很香，这么吵的情况下，他只是更往秀一怀里钻，显然不想醒过来。  
而同样不想理的秀一直觉是推怀中的脑袋想叫他起身处理的，但是他大帝更是往自己怀里钻，显然是不理。不得已，他只能揉着自己的眼睛，希望自己能清醒点。  
不是周末嘛……吵什么吵啊……  
一睁眼就见到逆光里，中央那张黑黑的脸……还有他身后那群神色各异的小伙伴……  
什么回事？秀一想要起来，但是却被佐野抱得动弹不得。他看向人群里的前室友萱岛，只见萱岛一脸高深莫测地伸手指了指他的胸口……  
顺着他的手势，秀一低下了头……  
OH……NO……他完全忘记了！然后他惊恐地看向自己的同学们！一时不慎条件反射就将佐野踹下去了，发出一声巨响……  
啊……糟糕……我会被杀吗……  
然后大魔王降临，连同秀一在内通通被关在门外。

然而中央还是一脸怨毒地看着他。  
秀一自问自己对难波前辈没有任何非分之想啊！  
中央再也忍不住，他一脚踹向了中津的膝盖，愤怒地将手中的信件甩他脸上：“中津秀一你好啊！倒是和佐野当了一对狗男男！当初追不到瑞希就来这一套也算你厉害！”  
“哈？”被甩了一脸的秀一还没反应过来就已经被贴了标签，他狼狈地捞过甩自己脸上的信件。  
最惨的时候第二寮的同学们都一脸了然地点了点头，跟着就转身四散，该干嘛干嘛去了！  
中央一跺脚：“我看错你了！你自己想怎么和瑞希解释吧！”

被遗留在原地的秀一只觉得自己今早睁开眼睛的方式搞错了才会这样的吧……他僵硬地转头看向还留在原地的前室友萱岛：“大树……究竟发生什么事啊……”  
萱岛叹了口气，将可怜的秀一捡回自己宿舍。

展信一看，秀一才知道是瑞希寄来的，大意是说最近会抽时间回来探望大家。当然他知道她的重点其实全部在佐野上。不过瑞希会回来是一件很值得高兴的事啊！秀一忍不住笑弯了双眼。  
……诶？！瑞希……会回来……=【】=现在的佐野……诶！！！！！  
终于反应过来的秀一一脸无助地看向萱岛：“怎怎怎……怎么办大树！”  
大树默默地看着他周身散发出来的粉红色灵光，淡然说道：“顺其自然。”  
“可是万一瑞希和佐野有个什么怎么办啊！”  
“那也不是你的错。”萱岛忍不住有些坏心地说道，“说回来，秀一，你怎么会和佐野睡一张床上？”  
“嗯？不记得为什么了，好像旅行回来之后就一直睡一起了。”秀一还在纠结瑞希要回来的事情。  
“…………………………”萱岛掩面中。  
“大树？大树？你怎么了？你说我要不要跟佐野打个底？要是真让他顺其自然，他肯定会让瑞希伤心的！喂！大树！”

梅田毫不客气地用力敲了下去：“我这里不是给你睡觉的地方。”  
佐野没当一回事，翻过身去继续睡。  
梅田也没真和他计较，只是径自端着咖啡坐下：“芦屋瑞希要回来了。”  
“啊……啊……”  
“你知道她是谁吧？”  
“女朋友？准备是的那种？”  
“那你准备怎么样？”  
“不怎么样。”  
“你知道中津之前是喜欢她的吧。”  
“那又怎样。”  
梅田坐在椅子上转了过来，看着佐野的背影：“你应该懂得处理吧，这种状况。”  
佐野有些慵懒地揉着脖子坐了起来，回头看了梅田一眼：“佐野就要有佐野的样子是吧。”  
梅田双手交叠，将下巴搁手背上，笑得相当营业性：“这群高中生都还是个孩子，可我不是。你想怎样其实是你自己的事情，我也不太想管那群死小鬼的闲事，不过……如果你至今为止都是看在中津份上的话……原因我不想深究，也与我无关，但是希望你能为了中津顾及到底就是了。”  
佐野看着梅田双眼中的寒光，禁不住笑了，他伸了伸懒腰，下床走到梅田身边拍了拍他的肩膀，凑到他耳边：“你真是个好老师啊。”

看着佐野离去的背影，梅田皱了皱眉，中津你自求多福吧。

虽然分开的时间并不长，但是少男少女对于时间是难耐的，总是觉得很漫长。  
终于，芦屋瑞希要回来探亲了。

04

芦屋瑞希回来省亲，带着她的好闺蜜朱丽叶，没有意外地，秀一又和这个金发大美女撕起来。  
佐野倒是和瑞希相处得很好，四人约会玩起来也丝毫没有违和。  
佐野和瑞希一对，秀一和朱丽叶一对，至少在旁人看来的确是这样没错。

他真是白担心了！秀一忿忿地想道。明知道瑞希眼中从始至终只有佐野一个，明知道瑞希回来的主要目的也只是佐野。如果不是因为现在的佐野不是之前的佐野，他担心会发生什么意外，他才不要跟来！还要忍受这个粗鲁的美国野女人！  
他再一次偷瞄那边相处得异常的好的佐野和瑞希，佐野那家伙居然还眉眼带笑，要不要温柔得那么恶心！哼！  
秀一在偷看佐野和瑞希，朱丽叶则在偷看他。这个笨蛋还是和之前一样有趣和可爱。  
想着想着，朱丽叶没忍住，就凑到他耳边吹气。  
不出所料，又一次点燃了这个随时都在自我燃烧的小太阳。  
和秀一一边闹着，朱丽叶的视线却瞥向了佐野，那男人淡淡地看着她呢，那么地……嘲讽……

结束了一天的四人约会，佐野主动提出想要和瑞希单独去散散步。  
秀一一脸被打了的表情，支支吾吾地也没说出一句完整的话。最后瑞希一个甜美的笑容将他彻底堵了回去。  
朱丽叶终于忍不住翻了个白眼。

瑞希是第一次，以自己这个年纪的甜美少女装扮和佐野见面，还有幸约会，她是真的超级高兴。  
今天的佐野很温柔，很体贴，就像一个真正的男朋友那样，让她有种正在做梦的甜美幸福感。  
末了，佐野居然还主动提出与她单独相处，瑞希只觉得这个佐野一定不是佐野吧！

佐野一直斜眼在看着这个羞涩地走在自己身边的少女。  
可爱，温柔，直率，如今羞涩地带着甜美的笑容走在自己的身边，真的是超级可爱。他可以理解少年对她的喜爱，只可惜他不是少年了。  
一路无言，但是气氛却很恬静美好。  
路过自动贩售机的时候，佐野买了包烟。  
贪恋够了这美好的时光，瑞希停下了脚步，她知道佐野是有话想和她说的。她静默地站着，不说话，只是静静地看着在自动贩售机旁，沐浴在路灯灯光之下，整个人都散发着柔和光晕的佐野。  
佐野看了她一眼，然后掏出打火机，相当熟练地点烟。  
佐野点烟的动作乃至每一个细节都透露着性感，瑞希也不知道为何自己就这么脸红起来，她只能支支吾吾地问：“佐野……你什么时候抽起烟来了？”  
佐野斜斜地靠在贩售机上，一手插着裤袋，微低着头下巴内收，目光直直地看着面前这个也用着率直的目光看着自己的少女。  
他是可以理解为何中津那家伙会喜欢她啦，不对，以前的自己也很喜欢她，现在的自己也不讨厌她。芦屋瑞希的确是个很好很好的女孩。  
想着想着，他有些自嘲地笑了一下。  
“佐野？”瑞希不确定地往前靠近了一步，有些担心地看着他。  
佐野抬手拍了拍她的头，朝她笑了笑：“别告诉中津，那家伙不准我抽烟，很烦的。”  
这一瞬间，瑞希只觉得有什么从心头滑过，而她好像知道了什么又好像什么都不知道，心底有些隐隐作疼，但是却不知道缘由。  
她挑了挑眉，扬了扬下巴：“那是必须的，运动员是不抽烟的啊。”  
佐野看了她好一阵，脑海中不期然地闪过了某只金毛的身影，倏然就笑了起来，一笑就停不下来了。  
佐野低回爽朗的笑声非常具有感染力，瑞希在不知不觉中也跟着笑起来。二人对视了一眼，终于是开心地笑成一块。  
佐野用拇指和食指捏住了正在燃烧中的香烟，看着袅袅上升的烟雾，淡然地开口：“你是回来和我讲分手的吧。”  
“诶？！”  
看着对方吃了一惊露出“你怎么知道”的表情，佐野再次笑了：“打扮得体，应对也克制自己想要完美，对于我的变化只字不提，只能想到分手了吧。”  
瑞希的表情渐渐沉了下去，她深深地看着佐野好一会，笑得有些苦涩：“我现在也还是最喜欢佐野的哦！”  
佐野没有说话，他在等她自己说下去。  
瑞希眨了眨眼，将泪水收回去：“只是，我想，我觉得……再次回到你身边的话……我……家人……他们……”  
故作坚强终是没有成功，瑞希的泪珠一颗接一颗往下掉，抽噎着呼吸都不顺畅起来，她看了看佐野的脸，见对方只是温柔地看着她，终于泣不成声。  
佐野扔掉了烟蒂，上前抱住了这个正在哭泣的女孩，替她将未完的话重整：“你未能遵守约定回到我身边，因为觉得之前太任性，如今再也不能罔顾家人的意愿，所以你只好回来和我告别。”  
瑞希用力地抓住他的衣襟，仰起头来用力点了点头，一边哭着一边说道：“虽然我到现在也都是超喜欢佐野的，但是……但是我不能因为如此就对你如此不公平……所以……所以！”  
佐野低头吻上了她的额头，瑞希的话戛然而止，她有些愣愣地抬手捂住了自己被亲吻的地方。  
佐野温柔地说道：“我明白的，如果，未来我们再有重逢的一天，而那时候我们都好喜欢着对方的话，我们可以再在一起。”  
瑞希的泪水汹涌而出，她不禁抿着嘴唇，用力地点了点头。  
佐野再一次抱住她，轻轻了拍了拍她的头。  
然后……他看到了什么有趣的东西？那头无论如何都不会错认的黄毛在背光的角落地一闪即逝。

佐野回到宿舍的时候，秀一装着自己已经睡下了。  
佐野也不戳穿他，就自顾自地去洗澡。  
自然一向不擅长掩饰的秀一就腾地起来了，他坐立不安地在宿舍的半层里来回踱着。问还是不问呢？问不问好呢？然而一回想起刚才看到的那一幕，他心里就一阵一阵的痛……连他自己都不知道究竟是因为瑞希还是因为佐野……这个想法一出现，秀一自己吓了一跳，他用力地摇了摇头，说什么蠢话呢，肯定是因为瑞希啊！之前不就很明白的了么？  
然而心底却有声音在反驳：之前因为瑞希的时候只觉得是心酸，而现在的心痛完全不一样啊……  
秀一双手一下子撑到墙上，用力地甩了甩头，不行不行，住脑，太危险了！

“你在干什么？”  
佐野的声音毫无预警地响起，秀一被吓得三步并两步跳回了床上。  
“你走路怎么没有声音！”  
佐野用一脸看白痴的不屑表情来代替回答。因为佐野站在半层的楼梯口处，月光正亮，所以秀一看得很清楚，他忍不住了。  
他一下子跳了下床，蹬蹬蹬地走到佐野面前，站在一级楼梯上俯视他：“我说你！你跟瑞希说了什么？你没做奇怪的事情吧！你这个不是佐野的佐野！”  
佐野不屑地哼笑一声，一边擦着自己的头发一边回到自己床边坐下：“你不是都看到了嘛。”  
“可是我没听清楚啊！”说完，秀一才发现自己是如何愚蠢地说漏嘴了，他条件反射地捂住了自己的嘴巴，一看，果见佐野一脸要笑不笑地看着他。  
秀一顿时也不知道自己哪来的底气，干脆破罐子破摔了，他一脸好兄弟状地在佐野身边坐下，一面拍了拍他的肩膀：“我还不是因为担心你们嘛！无论你是佐野还是段野我都都当你是我一生挚友的啊。”  
“哦……原来不是为了芦屋瑞希啊。”佐野一脸“我明白了”的表情，煞有其事地点了点头。  
“不是啦！喂！你！”秀一发现自己简直彻底被耍得团团转了，他有些不知所措地用手肘戳了戳隔壁的佐野，“那你究竟说不说啊，你和瑞希发生什么了啊。”  
他虽然这么说着，却没有看佐野的脸。  
佐野挑了挑眉，忍不住凑到他耳边吹了口气。今天那个朱丽叶也是这么对他做的吧。  
秀一一惊，抬手捂住耳朵骤然回头，鼻尖刚好擦过对方的，他一呆，太过接近的距离让他不知道怎么反应。  
佐野忍不住用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的，还是说了：“芦屋瑞希是回来和我分手的。”  
“诶？！”  
“不过你也没有机会，她喜欢的还是我，而且我们做了个约定。”  
“喂，你什么意思！我是这样子的人吗？还有，约定是什么约定？”  
佐野轻轻靠前，几乎是贴着他的嘴唇说道：“五个字。”  
“嗯嗯！”  
“关你什么事。”  
佐野慢慢往后退，让二人重新回到安全的距离。不出意外地看到了秀一那张扭曲的脸，他顿时心情愉快。  
他一把抱住了秀一的腰：“睡觉。”  
秀一浑身一僵，还在纠结要不要打他，听他这么一说，又忍不住说：“头发都没有干睡个毛球啊！”

05

不知不觉之间，夏天都走到尾巴上了，毕业季即将来临，前辈们都要离开樱开，原高二的学子们迎来了升学和就业的选择，真是一个既热情又伤感的季节。  
佐野托腮看着窗外的风景，有些散漫，社团忽然不想去了，反正都即将高三了，而且跳高对他来说只是任务，这个梦想并不是他现在的梦想。  
不如说，梦想是什么啊？  
他真是想不到自己居然还真能这么怡然自得毫无违和地活着当个高中生，顺带连思考的事情和心态也都越发散漫和简单，他甚至非常体贴温柔地处理好了前女友的事情。  
芦屋瑞希的事情，他倒是有故意跟梅田提起过，不过对方一声冷哼，不置可否，他就忍不住笑了。这个老师果然很好玩。  
话说，暑假要怎么办？回家还是不回家？多出来那两个家人还完全不知道怎么安放，不过好在原来这小子好像就和家人有点别扭，不回家也没什么奇怪吧……  
佐野觉得真心有点佩服起自己来了。  
就算他明知道这个世界并不是这群高中生想的那样美好，就算他现在不用背负血海深仇，这个世界也依然是肮脏的。只是一直待在这群高中生之间，待在中津秀一身边的话，还真的会慢慢地遗忘起来，错觉这个世界还是很光明美丽，而自己也是前途无量，一片光明。  
佐野不自觉地笑了一下，眺望着窗外的景色，不期然地想起了自己一生唯一的一个搭档、伙伴，他们是双生的两条衔尾龙，如今却……  
郁夫，过得好吗？不知道两个世界的时间流逝是否一样？我这么任性，你会怪我吗？不过你不要担心我，我过得很好，所以你也绝对不能输给我啊……有日比野美月在应该没问题吧……毕竟你是个总是让人担心的笨蛋啦……

佐野难得放任了自己的思念，却不料被急促的跑步声打断。  
他朝教室门口看了一眼，本以为是中津那个笨蛋，不料门被粗鲁地打开，上气不接下气的却是关目。  
关目急促地喘着大气，好不容易缓过气来，立马就朝佐野大叫：“佐野！”  
“训练的话，今天我翘了，你随便找个理由打发过去吧。”佐野以为他是来抓他去社团活动的。  
“哈？都快毕业了你翘掉不太好吧！”关目闻言条件反射地回道，“诶！不对！不是这件事！佐野！”  
佐野冷淡地看着他，他早已习惯怎么应对这群精力过剩的高中生了。  
“你快点跟我来，秀一出事了！”

佐野一路跑过去足球场的时候就看到一堆人围在一起，他完全看不到那个金毛笨蛋在哪。  
后面关目追得要喘死了，腿长真是太犯规了！  
众人听到了脚步声，回头一看，见是佐野都纷纷让了开来。  
佐野站着，疑惑地微侧着头往人群中间看去。  
后面终于追上的关目在他身后弯着腰扶着膝盖一边喘大气一边说：“练习赛……出了点意外……但是，秀一那家伙不知道抽什么风……就不肯让人动他，明明需要赶紧送治疗的……”关目抬手擦了下汗，“大家都没办法，拧不过那头臭狮子，只好找你来了。”  
佐野在那让开的通道上慢慢往核心中间走去，终于见到那头平时耀眼得他恨不得剃光他的金毛了。  
不知道是离秀一最近的谁跟秀一说了一声佐野来了，就见秀一猛然抬起头看向来人。  
佐野看到他眼内的惊慌和无措，他微张着嘴，嘴唇颤抖着，喉头微动，却没有发出声音来。  
佐野看他坐在草地上，双手都用力地捂着自己的左脚脚踝，整个人的状态就像是被抛进暴风雨中的小船一样，无助却不知道可以怎么办，还有莫名的恐惧。  
佐野离他数步，忽然不敢太靠近他了。  
可是见他停下脚步，秀一却像更是被刺激到一样，他惊慌地朝佐野伸出手，脱口就叫道：“泉！”  
敏锐地注意到他对自己称呼的变化，看他那样子只怕他自己都没有察觉。佐野只觉心一动，几步上前就握住了他伸出来的双臂将人抱在怀里。  
秀一紧紧地攀着佐野的双臂，被佐野的气息包围着，他才觉得自己好像终于找到了方向，可是他依然无助地抬头看向对方，不知所措地叫着对方的名字：“泉！泉！泉！！”  
佐野低头用额头贴上他的，希望可以让他冷静一点，视线余光看到了他刚才一直捂着的左脚脚踝，心里顿时好像知道了什么。  
“秀一，冷静点，深呼吸，跟着我的节奏，来，呼，吸，呼，吸……”  
见对方的双眼稍微清明点之后，佐野拍了拍他的脸颊：“没事的，信我。”  
说罢，佐野在他面前蹲着，拉过他的双手搂着自己的脖子，两手抓过他的膝盖，肩腰一用力就将人背了起来。  
秀一趴在他背上，心慢慢镇定下来，他将脸贴到佐野的肩上，再一次呼唤他的名字：“泉……”  
佐野停了一停，将他用力往上托了托，坚定地说着：“别担心，没事的。”  
“嗯……我信你……”秀一在他背后低声说着。

——  
“郁夫，如果你有什么危险的话，我是不会去救你的。”  
——  
那时候郁夫的眼神他还记得一清二楚。  
佐野一边背着秀一往保健室走去，一边感觉到自己胸口在闷痛。  
这一次，他不会再说同样的话了。没事的，他会说；信我，他会说。  
我不希望你受到什么伤害的，我希望能保护你的，郁夫。

然后，带着伤感和遗憾的毕业季来临了。  
中央正式向难波表白，被拒绝了。难波心里也不好受，毕竟是一直真心宠爱着的学弟，只是有些事情不能勉强。  
而缺席这个送别前辈们的毕业季的，还有两个人，佐野泉和中津秀一。

佐野挂了电话，他刚才是打电话给他这边的父亲，告诉他暑假他不回家了，他有个同学需要他陪伴，一个非常重要的手术。  
秀一是不幸也是幸运的。不幸是因为一个看上去很微不足道的意外，居然造成了跟腱断裂，幸运的是他还年轻而且梅田很果断。  
当时梅田就马上决定送他去做详细确诊，确诊一出，他就马上通知秀一的家人，并且拜托自己的前辈联系手术。

确诊结果出来之后，秀一一脸淡定，还笑着说也没什么大不了，不就是动个手术嘛。  
然而晚上躲在被窝里哭的时候被佐野毫不留情地揭穿了。  
他也没想到佐野居然会陪夜，他眨着眼睛，泪水还在不停地流着，他愣愣地看着在月色下有些惨白的佐野的那张脸。  
秀一觉得委屈：“什么啊，还不给人哭了是不是。“  
佐野侧了侧头，看他一把眼泪一把鼻涕，还要装自己很坚强，不能让身边的人担心，真是个小鬼。  
佐野在他床沿坐下，长臂一伸勾过他的脖子就将他的脑袋摁到自己胸口，但是他却什么都不说。  
秀一挣扎了一下，没挣动。泪水掉得更凶了，他呜咽着双手抱住了佐野的腰，一下一下地抽噎着。他很怕啊，他真的很怕啊，万一运动员的生涯就此结束怎么办？  
佐野一手抱着他的脑袋，一手环着他的肩，静静地任由他哭着。  
看着秀一哭累之后睡着的睡颜，睫毛上都还沾着泪水，佐野轻轻地拂过他的脸颊，心不禁开始柔软起来。  
说不定这家伙真的是命中注定给他再一次机会，以弥补各种遗憾的。

隔天，秀一醒来的时候，佐野握着他的手给了他承诺：我会陪着你手术，陪着你复健，直到你一如以往，还是那头白痴的樱开小狮子为止。  
秀一还有些呆愣，眼睛很肿很不舒服，可是他还是第一时间反问他：那你怎么办？  
佐野拍了拍他的额头：成为奥运冠军并不是现在的我的追求，你应该先顾好你自己。  
秀一愣了愣，然后觉得有什么从心里流淌而出，让他觉得哪里都不太舒服的同时又让他有种感动。  
糟糕，他又想哭了。

从秀一妈妈赶来，到签字确定手术，到等候手术的所有时间，佐野都在医院陪着秀一，偶尔的离开也不会太长时间。  
梅田也会偶尔过来打点一下，然后惯例地损了佐野和秀一两句，诸如什么想不到你们被同一个女人甩了之后就开始谈起恋爱来了啊。  
佐野朝他挑了挑眉，没说话，秀一则红了一张脸结结巴巴地反驳着。  
期间，已经毕业的难波南带着第二寮那群聒噪的猴子来探望过，差点没被医院轰出去。  
萱岛临走之前，握了握秀一的手，朝他笑了笑：“没关系的秀一，你运气一向很好。“  
说着，他瞟了一眼佐野，然后就告辞了。  
手术的前一天，佐野收到了瑞希寄来的包裹。也不知道第二寮的哪位告诉她了，大概是中央吧，他们俩有种姐妹淘好闺蜜一样的感情在。  
瑞希寄来了一只戒指，是一只很简单的款式，就是一圈，表面磨砂，就没有其他的花纹或者装饰了。信上写着，这是她的幸运戒指，原先是她哥哥送她当护身符的。现在她转赠秀一，希望秀一一切安好。  
佐野回到医院的时候就抓过秀一的左手往他的手指上套戒指，把秀一吓得不轻。  
“你……你！你干嘛啊！“  
佐野头也不抬地继续换一只手指套：“瑞希送你的护身符。“  
“诶？！“秀一吃了一惊，心头一暖，然后惊讶地发现自己居然没有窃喜。  
然后佐野发现他只有尾指可以套进去。独身吗……佐野低头就吻上了他戴着戒指的尾指。  
秀一一脸震惊地看着他：“你又干嘛？“  
佐野抬起眉眼看了他一眼：“送上祝福。“  
“恶心啊你……“  
不出意料，秀一又果断被打头了。

当然手术的时候是要脱掉戒指的，秀一妈妈一脸担心，可是和儿子说着说着，两个的气氛又不对劲起来了。  
佐野只觉得不愧是秀一的妈妈……两母子果然都是一样一样的。他上前劝开两人，一边安慰着秀一的妈妈，一边目送躺在床上的秀一被送进手术室。  
秀一的目光一直注视着他，一瞬也不瞬。  
佐野无言地说着：等你手术成功，我再给你将戒指戴上。我等你。  
也不知道秀一看懂没看懂，但是秀一笑了，安心地闭上了双眼。  
手术室的门终于合上。

佐野看着那亮起来的手术灯，想着，这种等待的心情还是第一次呢。

这个暑假终于开始了。

06

夏风带着热气掠过，吹响了窗沿的风铃，叮铃作响，霎是动听。  
佐野靠在秀一床边看书，秀一则百无聊赖地看着随风摇曳的风铃。他脖子上闪耀的银色戒指不经意轻轻滑落，他发出一声叹息，然后伸出他完好的脚轻轻地一下一下地踢着佐野的背，嘴里喃喃叫着：“佐野……泉，泉……佐野。泉、泉、泉……佐野、佐野、佐野……”  
佐野揉了揉眉头，合起手中的书，用书脊砸他的头：“吵死了。”  
秀一捂住被砸的地方，泪水溢了一圈却没掉下来：“你这个禽兽居然这么对我，我是病人！”  
佐野冷哼一声，继续看手中的书。  
秀一终于忍不住大叫：“我要无聊死了！！！”

秀一的手术很成功，为了方便复健，这个暑假他就留校了。佐野为了照顾他，也留校。  
对于有佐野陪着秀一，秀一妈妈表示很放心，也安心地回去处理工作，不过还是会抽空过来看看两个大男孩。  
佐野遵守了承诺。秀一是这么觉得，毕竟术后他睁开眼第一个看到的就是在他床头边打盹的佐野。虽然那时候他还很虚弱，但是他还是忍不住挪了挪，想往佐野那靠。他睁大双眼，仔细地看着佐野在打盹的脸，忍不住笑了起来。  
他醒来的那一晚，直到再次陷入沉睡之前，都一直在傻笑。

等秀一真正被医生盖戳没事，相当清醒的时候，泉就将他手术前卸下的戒指给他重新戴上。  
但是秀一又开始各种嫌弃戴戒指超麻烦啦，各种不方便啦。佐野烦了，说你爱要不要，不要脱下来我寄回去。这么一说，秀一又拼命摇头，宝贝一样藏起自己戴着戒指的手，拼命强调这是瑞希给他的，他一定要留着。  
佐野又没忍住，打了他的头。秀一真的想哭了，为什么他这么喜欢打他的头，再打真的要变傻的啦！  
结果第二天佐野给他买了条项链将戒指串了起来挂他脖子上了。  
秀一一愣，也不知道为什么自己那时候怎么就脑一抽就对他说：你不再次送上祝福么？  
佐野挑了挑眉，就弯了腰，往他凑过来，一直贴到他的鼻尖，直直地盯着他的眼睛。  
秀一喉头一动，却移不开视线。  
佐野低笑一声，抬手勾过他脖子上的戒指送到唇边，低头就吻了上去，然后抬眼看他：祝福。  
秀一只觉得自己的脸烧了起来。

秀一腾地坐起身，一不小心就动了自己的痛脚，嘶声了一下。脸上还是热辣辣的，都是无聊的错，害他老是在胡思乱想！  
听到他的声响，佐野回头看了他一眼，那眼神就说着你是笨蛋吗？然后又转回去继续看书了。  
秀一只觉得气不打一处来。他一把扯住了佐野的后衣领，将对方的头扯着往后倒，他气势汹汹地凑到佐野上方，瞪圆了一双眼，用自认为最帅气的语调说道：“我•要•放•风！”  
佐野看着近在咫尺的脸，感受到对方的吐息都拂在自己脸上了，但是他只是一脸鄙视地回道：“你个文盲，连句话都不会说正确了吗？”

术后复健是个漫长而又需要精细的过程，梅田担心自己的学生又不认，但是该做的还是全做了，告诉佐野注意事项和需要做什么，还向食堂那边打点了下，相对照顾着两个留校生的伙食。  
然后佐野就将梅田给的整理出来，一条一条地写了下来贴在了秀一的床头，一脸鄙弃地说：反正你也记不住，贴在当眼的地方你至少还会看吧？  
尽管有老师和母亲都尽量抽时间过来照看，但是负责照顾秀一的主要责任还是落在了佐野身上，具体体现为：监督他定期做复健动作，注意不让他自己作死，定时带他去复诊，然后还包括帮他洗澡帮他穿衣服帮他剪头发等等等等……  
秀一生命力顽强，青春果然是本钱，他恢复得很好，进程也不错，到得开学的时候，他已经可以拄着拐杖下地了。

学校又热闹了起来，虽然大家都敏锐地发现了，佐野和秀一之间有什么好像不一样了。  
大家看在眼里，也不说什么，总觉得一旦说穿了就不得了了。  
但是这个“大家”不包括中央。  
午饭时间，中央是故意坐到他们两个对面的。他们两个默契地看了他一样，什么都没说地继续。  
中央优雅地托着自己的下巴，睁着一双漂亮的猫眼，一瞬也不瞬地看着对面那两个人，那两个人好像完全不在意他的视线，依然故我。  
中央看到秀一毫无自觉地向佐野撒娇，而佐野居然也很从善如流地应对着他。  
中央还看到了佐野虽然还是一脸冷淡，但是各种细微动作却体贴得让人起鸡皮疙瘩。  
中央嘟了嘟嘴，相当不满。为何他喜欢难波学长就这么惨烈收场，但是这两个臭男人就这么自然地纠缠到一块去了呢？  
中央眼梢一挑，露出一抹坏笑，他哼了一声，引起对方的注意后，恶狠狠地说道：“你们两个打算怎么面对瑞希？”  
满意地看到秀一脸色一白，中央就施施然地起身离去了。一转身他就朝对他投以不认同目光的关目做了个鬼脸。他从来都是自己不爽了就让大家都不爽的啦。

佐野挑起了秀一因为中央的话而手一抖而掉落汤里的勺子，轻轻用餐巾擦拭干净后塞回他手里：“我和瑞希分手了。而且……”  
秀一有些愣愣地转头看向他。  
佐野轻轻地打了他的脸一下：“瑞希不知道我是谁的。”  
秀一的双眼猛然睁大，瞳孔深处映着佐野的身影。半晌才发现自己不知道何时笑弯了嘴角，只好赶紧揉揉自己的脸，整顿整顿表情。

佐野和秀一他们迎来了高三，难波果然是指定了佐野当第二寮的寮长，但是佐野嫌麻烦拒绝了，顺手就推荐了关目。关目一脸被吓哭了的表情。  
难波也没执着，也就很顺其自然地拍了拍关目的肩膀。  
结果关目就继任，当起了第二寮的寮长，但是出于各方面的原因，他经常都跑去向佐野求助。  
于是关目就经常一打开门就见到——  
佐野在帮秀一吹头发；  
佐野在帮秀一剪脚趾甲；  
佐野在帮秀一做复健动作，虽然姿势暧昧得让人脸红！  
如此次数一多，关目终于没忍住，他抱着自己的室友哭了起来。为什么男校还要被现充秀恩爱，这不科学！  
樱开的各种奇怪活动并没有停歇，但是佐野和秀一一律PASS。虽然没参加，但是还是会好好看着。这直接导致第二寮战力下降。  
每次秀一都超级不甘心，可是自己又参加不了，他瞥了身边的佐野一眼。  
佐野似乎有所感应，刚好也将视线瞥了过来。二人刚好对视上。  
秀一恨恨地移开视线。也是呢，现在佐野也不能随便勉强人家啦。  
他在想什么都全写在脸上，佐野忍不住抬手揉乱他一头金毛。

秋天也就这么悄然过去。  
入冬的时候，秀一终于可以放开拐杖了，他的恢复情况良好，但是后续复健还是不能大意。  
虽然可以放开拐杖，但是秀一走路都是小心翼翼的。佐野照常陪在他身边。  
佐野对于自己的出路早有决定，他父亲也不多说什么，只表示尊重他的选择，倒是他弟弟又和他闹起别扭来，一时半会怕且解决不来。  
而秀一则坚定地要上体育大学，他妈妈虽然还是想要他继承商社，但是看着他经此一役，也舍不得像以前那样子强硬地拒绝他。而秀一经过这次也更加坚定自己的梦想，抱着就算被扫地出门都要坚持自己的追求的决心。  
妥协的，是秀一妈妈。她只能安慰自己，反正这孩子饿不死就行了。

可是晚上睡觉的时候，秀一会忍不住扯着佐野的衣领问：“万一失败了怎么办？”  
佐野简直懒得理他，随手拍了拍他的背，就闭上双眼。  
秀一也不管他一副要睡的样子，继续说着自己想说的事情：“不过其实我之前就收到过好几家学校的邀请了耶。”  
佐野闭着双眼，只发出“嗯”的一声。  
秀一又继续不着边际地说着，毫无逻辑可言。  
然而佐野已经睡着了。  
秀一说着说着自己也累了，打了个呵欠，双手一捞，抱着佐野的手臂就睡过去了。

开春的时候，秀一已经可以在操场上做简单的运动了。  
秀一用力地吸了一口属于操场的味道，绿茵场上的少年的一头金发在日光下仿佛真的正在燃烧。  
秀一一回头，看到场边观众席上的佐野，他朝他一笑，举了举脖子上的戒指。  
佐野笑了笑，抬起手背，比了比亲吻的姿势。

——  
“你又干嘛？”  
“送上祝福。”  
——

07

佐野觉得自己被“美人”盯着，心情还是不错的。毕竟梅田是号称樱开第一美艳毒舌解语草。于是他相当自得地喝着咖啡，欣赏美人。  
梅田叹了口气：“你究竟是个什么样的人？算了……还是觉得不问比较安全……”  
这种气度绝对不是十多岁或者二十多岁的一般青少年能有，如果要深究他的身份，简直细思极恐，反正都默契地达成了共识，佐野就是佐野了。  
佐野闻言挑了挑眉，相当坦荡地耸了耸肩：“反正不是好人。”  
梅田无所谓地笑了笑：“我收回前言，你这种中二病发言果然是高中生思维。”  
佐野也没生气，只是跟着笑了起来：“我说实话还没人相信了。”  
梅田抬手一挥，表示这个话题跳过，他一手搁在椅背上，凌厉地盯着他：“我找你来，是想问你打算怎么办的。”  
“念大学，工作。”佐野说着，还自己点了点头。  
“那你未来的规划里，中津呢？”梅田的目光相当慑人。  
“……挚友？”

梅田倏然闭上双眼，一句“挚友”好像将他带回了高中的时光，那时候也是有一个狡猾的男人仗着自己喜欢他就用一声挚友困死了他。  
中津也要这样么？  
梅田有些自嘲地笑了笑：“你真的这么想？中津喜欢你啊，你不知道？”  
佐野垂着眼帘，看着杯中随着他的动作而晃荡的咖啡，默然不语。  
梅田不屑地笑着：“没有那个意思就不要招惹他，拿他当什么了？你看他的眼神你以为他懂不懂？中津当初发现自己喜欢芦屋挣扎了那么久，如今可是直接就跳过了这步了。”  
梅田斜了他一眼：“挚友？煞星才是。”  
梅田忽然觉得浑身一寒，才发现佐野不知道何时靠低了身体，微抬着头看他。  
梅田并没有逃避他的视线，而是冷厉地回看着他。  
好半晌，佐野笑了笑，起身摆了摆手就走：“你这个保健老师真是让人感动。”  
梅田差点没控制住自己拿杯子砸他。

“中津喜欢你，你不知道？”  
佐野看着前方，脑海里重播着这句问话。他其实是知道的，毕竟秀一不是一个会掩饰自己感情和想法的人。他一直都那么率直而纯粹，虽然感觉很蠢，但是和他的外号倒是很相符。  
是的，他知道中津秀一喜欢他。早在那时候就知道了……

秀一有点好笑地看着自己前室友难得一脸“生气”地拉着自己一路走来都起风了，他真的忍不住笑了：“大树，你干嘛啊？”  
萱岛拉着他回到了他们原来的寝室，一下子按着他的肩膀让他坐下。然后自己也在他对面坐下，皱了皱眉头，看着他周身散发出来的灵光，已经从淡淡的粉红色变成了炽热的红色了。  
萱岛在心内叹了口气，他不是早就有预感了么？但是这次的问题是秀一也太坦荡了吧？之前因为芦屋的事情不是还各种纠结自己是不是同性恋的么？  
“秀一。”开口的同时，萱岛不自觉地挺直了腰背，连表情都有点严肃。  
秀一被他的表情和动作感染，也收起了大咧咧的姿势，安份地做好，点了点头，应了一声：“嗯。”  
“你喜欢上佐野了。”陈述句，没有疑问，只是陈述事实。  
秀一有些不好意思地抓了抓头发，微微低着头，嘴角却不经意地弯了起来：“大树你怎么知道的？”  
虽然明明已经是相当习惯才对，但是萱岛依然有种禁不住要被蠢哭的节奏。他想要扶额……秀一你可长点心，全校都差不多知道了好不好，只是大家不说破而已！毕竟是男校啊！而且为什么你承认得这么直接啊！  
萱岛有些激动地抓住了他的手腕：“对方和你一样都是男孩子啊。”  
秀一点了点头，再次看向萱岛的时候，脸上却没什么表情：“我知道啊。那时候喜欢瑞希，还以为她是个男孩子的时候，我就跟自己说过，喜欢一个人，跟性别无关。所以……喜欢就是喜欢啊！”说到最后，秀一又笑了，一样是那么阳光灿烂。  
萱岛默默地松开了他的手腕：“对方他可不是真正的佐野。”  
空间骤然沉默了一会。  
萱岛发现自己忽然被握住了手，他沿着对方的手看过去，见到秀一依然笑得很灿烂：“但是，他现在就是佐野啊。”  
萱岛张了张嘴，却发现自己说不出话，他不知道还能够说什么。  
秀一还是一副好哥们的样子，拍了拍他的肩膀：“不用担心我啊，我知道自己喜欢的是谁啊！喜欢就是喜欢！”  
萱岛点了点头，却还是禁不住担忧，毕竟现在的佐野的灵光实在不算太好……

二人说话都有点激动，声量都没怎么注意控制好，特别是秀一。  
所以本来是来寻人的佐野就在门外听得一清二楚。他静静地伫立在门外，最后还是悄然离去。

所以……他是相当清楚，秀一是喜欢自己的。  
走着走着，佐野感觉到了震动，掏出手机一看，是秀一发来的简讯，问他在哪，大意是让他现在赶紧到食堂给他买东西吃，他要饿死了，附带一堆卖萌的颜文字。  
简言之就是一条让他跑腿的简讯。  
佐野淡然地删除了简讯，然后脚步一转，往食堂走去。  
可能有些事情，说和不说都一样。

结果，是佐野自己发现，说和不说是不一样的。  
佐野有些烦躁地点着烟，他坐在秀一的床上，想着这床的主人回来的时候会很啰嗦很聒噪，他咂舌一声，顺手推开了窗户。  
今晚中津秀一不在宿舍，萱岛淡然飘过的时候扔下了一句似是而非的话——  
“秀一的朋友又不是只有你一个。”  
佐野用着汽水铝罐制成的简易烟灰缸，禁不住将刘海通通往后梳，感觉这样子自己也会清醒一点，他弹了弹烟灰，有些自嘲地笑了起来。  
搞什么啊，他该不会在想要秀一什么事都跟自己报备吧？所以说这种焦躁感是从何而来再说不知道也太侮辱自己的智商了。  
那两个知道内情的人还都一明一暗地来敲打自己，有意义嘛？梅田说的，他都知道，他知道自己在做什么，但是一定要越过那条线么？  
烦躁。佐野真是想不到自己一把年纪居然在这里为了感情而烦恼。他和郁夫都没有走到那一步。一定要确立关系什么的……  
所以说中津秀一这个金毛白痴去了哪里啊！

佐野自己都没发现自己的思绪相当紊乱，完全没有逻辑可言，烦躁烧灼着他，让他更加烦躁。

秀一回到宿舍的时候吓了一跳。即便佐野有开窗，室内的烟味还是很浓重，而且佐野现在都还在抽着，整个人都藏在烟雾之间，看都看不清，秀一只见到他脚边已经干瘪了的烟盒。  
“啧。“秀一咂舌一声，“居然没有惊动消防烟感，你还挺厉害的。”  
佐野摁灭了手中的香烟，淡淡地问道：“你去哪了？”  
秀一愣了一愣，随即反应过来，他禁不住有点生气：“我去哪里还用跟你说？”  
说得好，你去哪里关我什么事？佐野心想，秀一说得真好。自己真是……真像母鸡那样照顾了他大半年就真的将他当成鸡崽那样要将他收纳在自己羽翼之下了么？可笑不可笑啊！  
佐野一手扶着自己的额头，忍不住低声笑了起来。段野龙哉啊段野龙哉，你别忘了自己的实际年龄比人家大了一圈哪，对他出手的话也只是勉强没犯法而已。  
秀一心想，佐野绝对秀逗了。他眼珠子一转，觉得自己还是避避风头比较好。  
显然秀一就算是个大咧咧承认自己喜欢上同性室友这么震惊的事情，但他本质上也依然是条一根筋的傻瓜，完全不懂得读空气。  
所以他东西一放，就准备转身走人了。  
佐野被气得不轻，他吼了他一句：“站住。”  
秀一疑惑地回过头来，手还放在门把上：“佐野？你今晚真的很不对劲！我让你一个人静一静。”  
佐野随手就捞起刚才用来装烟蒂的铝罐朝他扔了过去。  
铝罐打中了门框发生“噹”的一声，里面的烟灰和烟蒂随着撞击洒落了一地。  
秀一就看那玩意在自己耳旁擦过打中了门框，他完全可以想得到这玩意要是砸中了自己会怎样。他吓了一大跳，随即也怒了。  
秀一回头转身就朝他吼了回去：“你干什么啊！生理期啊？！都不知道你什么回事！有什么好好说啊，都不知道你在生什么闷气啊！”  
佐野俯视着他。谁说中津秀一很笨的，这不是相当清楚嘛。他知道自己不对劲，他的烦躁感来自何处，他自己知道，所以他只是迁怒另一个当事人。  
梅田和萱岛对他的刺探，他可以不当一回事，但是他自己的心情他不想承认。他不想承认他在这个世界喜欢上了另一个人。  
他可以对他好，照顾他，甚至陪他走得更远，但是他就是不愿意承认自己也喜欢他。  
但是感情是无法控制的，特别是在他这大半年来都牢牢握着对方的情况下，一个轻微的脱轨都让他受不了。  
佐野相当嘲讽地笑了一声，惹得秀一眉头紧皱。  
只听佐野相当嘲弄地说了一句：“我说过了的吧，让你不要顶着那张脸跟我大小声顶嘴的。”  
第一次， 秀一不知道这句话的含义，而现在，他知道了，而且还是佐野告诉他的。  
龙崎郁夫。  
秀一只觉得心底一阵委屈涌上来，但是他不想认输，他抄起放在脚边的袋子，用力就朝佐野扔过去：“段野龙哉你这混蛋！！！！”  
秀一扔完转身就跑走了。徒留被粗暴地关上的门扉发出不能承受的惨叫。  
骤然听到自己的本名，佐野愣了一愣，明明不是说过了的么？然后他捡起了秀一扔过来掉落在他脚边的东西，袋子里面的是一副眼镜，而且还是相当熟悉的造型。  
上面还有一张感谢卡，写着：谢谢你，泉。以后也请多多指教。  
佐野往上捋着自己的刘海，只觉得自己真的是，日子混久了智商和情商都变低了。

秀一坐在校内的长椅上，倔强地抿着嘴，努力地深呼吸着，重复着一定的节奏，希望可以平复自己的心情。  
不哭，不哭，就不哭。  
这么跟自己说着的同时觉得自己简直不能更惨，于是眼泪唰一声就全掉下来了。  
继续着深呼吸的节奏，秀一扯了扯自己的衣袖，擦拭着自己的眼泪。至少不哭出声啊混蛋！  
佐野找到他的时候就看到他停止了腰背，膝盖张开，双腿交叠在椅下，交替着双手，用衣袖擦眼泪。  
一边觉得烦死了，一边还是往对方走去。  
见到站在自己人之后，秀一就算是满脸泪痕，鼻头红红的，也还是逞强地仰头看向对方，不可一世地说道：“我没哭。”  
佐野不屑地一笑，在对方准备炸毛之前伸手将他抱在怀里：“哭不哭啊？”  
秀一静默了三秒，然后怒吼：“你妹！老子不哭！”  
佐野看着他扯着自己衣角的手和感受着胸口开始蔓延开的湿濡，又一次忍不住低声笑了起来。  
秀一忍不住抬手打他的背。  
佐野揉了揉秀一的头发：“以后也请多多指教。”  
秀一扯着他背上的衣服，哭得更加稀里哇啦的：“泉你这混蛋！”

08

窗外的月光格外明亮，在窗前的两个少年的身影也显得格外清晰。  
佐野先是脱了自己的上衣，然后替秀一脱了他的上衣，两人一阵无言的对视，秀一轻轻地闭上了双眼。  
佐野握着他的双手，在月光下，能见到对方因为紧张，连睫毛都在抖动。虽然他明显是想极力掩饰，装作自己是很镇定的。  
佐野轻轻弯腰侧头，先是亲了他的眼角，然后是鼻尖，最后才在唇上落下轻轻一吻。  
秀一眨了眨眼睛，睁开了双眼，有些疑惑地看着他。  
佐野低声失笑：“我们又不是第一次接吻，你这么紧张干什么。”  
秀一脸上一红，用力地甩开他的手：“能一样吗？你！你！你……”  
佐野伸手将他抱到怀里，声音依旧带笑：“好了好了，对不起啦，对不起~”  
秀一抱着他的背，鼓起双腮还在生闷气，忍不住就用脑袋在他怀里拱了起来。  
佐野被他弄得有点痒，忍不住抱住了他的脑袋，托着他的后脑勺往自己凑。因为佐野这次没有迁就，秀一只好轻轻踮着脚。  
佐野吻着他，顺势就往床上推，然后压到他身上。  
他有些恶劣地故意在这种时候问：“你说我是你的谁来着？”  
秀一一边承受着他的爱抚和亲吻，一边撇开了头，视线一直往右上飘：“挚友嘛……”  
佐野一边玩弄着身下的年轻肉体，一边嘲笑着：“你这是对哪门子的一生挚友起反应啊。”  
秀一羞红了一张脸，因为不想看到对方那张恶劣的笑脸，只好鸵鸟地抬起双臂遮住自己的脸，青春的少年经不起一点点情欲的诱惑，蔓延开来的快感无法抵抗。  
可是也不愿意向身上这人认输，于是他一咬牙，奋力地扑过去，骑到了对方身上将他压在身下。  
佐野只是挑了挑眉，一脸玩味地看着他。  
秀一一副豁出去的表情，伸手就去扯他的裤头，一边恨恨地低头咬着他的脖子：“混蛋，你要上就上，不上拉倒！”

第二天早上，因为忘记拉窗帘，所以二人被一早晒醒。  
两个都不是能利落起床的人，在床上纠缠了好久，佐野没忍住一直推秀一去拉窗帘，秀一一怒咬了他手腕一口，结果佐野条件反射将人翻甩下床了。  
秀一痛得连叫都叫不出来。如果不是电话响了起来，秀一发誓自己绝对要扑上去揍他。  
电话是他被保送的最好一所体育大学打过来的通知，说现在有一个集训机会，很不错，因为那边的教练相当喜爱他，问他要不要跟着过去一起集训。  
秀一当然是兴奋得忙不迭答应，电话一挂，刚才的愤怒也全忘了，也就直接扑到佐野身上一溜嘴地说着这个好消息。  
然后因为睡不好，被吵着，没得睡回笼觉，佐野怒了，伸手捂着秀一的嘴，翻身将人压下去就又来了一次。  
两个人都完全忘记了今天还要上课，于是萱岛只好默默地给他们请了假。

等佐野真的清醒过来之后，才将所有事情回忆了一遍，发现秀一的集训是大后天就要过去报道了。而之后，自己的学业也更紧凑了。  
于是佐野大咧咧地去向梅田请病假，二人份的。  
梅田眉毛一抽，皮笑肉不笑：“你觉得我会给你写么？病历证明。”  
佐野耸了耸肩：“你不写也好，反正秀一也下不了地。”  
梅田只觉被他的没皮没脸弄得差点笔都要握断了：“你这混账都干了些什么？”  
佐野难得有些不自然地转开了头：“没那么严重，就躺一下就好了，只是一时没控制好。”  
梅田冷笑一声：“你说服我看看？”  
“哦。”佐野点了点头，然后认真地看着梅田，“我俩去谈恋爱不行么？”  
梅田瞪他。  
结果病假还是顺利申请下来了。

佐野说带他去旅行，秀一一听兴奋得不得了，反正上课真是一朵浮云，佐野一定全部搞定了。  
于是二人就像当初小长假去旅行那样，东西随便一收，就踏上了旅程。  
上了同一班车，走上同一条路之后，秀一才后知后觉地发现佐野带他走的路线和上次一模一样。  
他有点吃惊地问：“你居然都记得的么？”  
佐野斜了他一眼：“怎么，你都不记得了么？”  
是，他全部不记得了。秀一心里这么想，但是没敢这么说，他只是摇了摇头，露出个灿烂的笑容意图糊弄过去。  
佐野看的分明，也没拆穿他。

等他们二人再次站在那一片海前面的时候，秀一才觉得空气中有什么不对的地方。  
他转头看向佐野，试探地喊了一声：“佐野？”  
佐野的目光放得很远很远，远的好像超越了时空，去到了某个不知名的地方。  
秀一觉得胸口有点疼，他默默地也跟着眺望起大海来，只是禁不住伸手握住了佐野的手，他手腕一翻，十指紧扣。  
佐野轻轻地回握着他：“很久很久以前，我小时候待的那地方也是在海边，也经常这么眺望着海，和结子，和郁夫……”  
秀一没有说话，只是仅仅地握着他的手。掌心与掌心相贴，温暖，是能传递的。

“我会一直记得结子和郁夫，这是现在的我的一部分，永远都不会变。”  
“嗯。”  
“结子和郁夫……永远都是最特别的……”  
“嗯。”  
“特别是看着你，我更加不会忘记。”  
“嗯。”  
佐野握紧秀一的手，拉着他转身离开这片海边：“但是你也永远是中津秀一。”  
秀一故意落了一步，看着他牵着自己的手，看着他的背影，还是应了声：“嗯。”

旅行结束后，秀一就去集训了。  
佐野开始准备应考的事情。  
一去十五天，杳无音讯。  
佐野每天盯着自己的手机，觉得自己很可笑，于是他干脆关机。  
第二十天的时候，秀一回来了。  
因为集训学到很多东西，他的眼界开阔了很多，和未来的前辈们也建立了不错的交情，他也基本敲定是会入读这所大学了。所以秀一超级高兴的。  
基本上是能看到他挎着挎包，一路开着小花，小跳步地往宿舍走去。

远远的，他就在宿舍前面看到了佐野，他也就蹦蹦跳跳地上去打招呼，说着我回来啦，你有没有想我？  
他没想到的是佐野没理他，更加没想到他回来之后佐野就一直没理他了。  
秀一严肃认真地思考起来，为什么佐野在生他气？他有做了什么不好的事情吗？  
为此，他还专门请教了萱岛。  
萱岛背对着他，托着腮看着恐怖片，心里是完全不想理他们的，听说秀一集训一去二十天连个简讯都没有跟失踪了一样，隔壁某傲娇也不知道做给谁看还关机，害大家找他忒麻烦，间接麻烦到了整个第二寮，搞得关目经常来他这里哭诉，他容易吗他？他只想当个安静的灵异少年啊。  
于是他随口就跟秀一说：“你去告白吧。”  
秀一想了想，觉得非常正确，佐野那家伙本来就别扭得要死，搞不好真的会因为这个而生气。  
一向认为男子汉大丈夫敢作敢当的秀一，更加有着非凡的行动力，当晚就逮住了佐野拉去散步，然后找了个还安静的角落，双手按着对方的肩膀，红着脸，话都说不清，但是还是清楚地表达了我喜欢你的意思。  
佐野微收着下巴看着对面这个涨红了脸的告白少年，心情忽然就忽然开朗了，想想自己之前居然还一直在想这家伙究竟有没有听明白自己之前说的话，结果是他明不明白根本不重要，重要的是他们两个现在是不是两情相悦。  
一旦想通了这个问题，善于自我纠结的佐野也就放宽心了，虽然心态依旧恶劣，所以他故意问：“你现在告白的对象是佐野呢……还是……段野？”  
“啰……啰嗦啦！我两个都喜欢不行啊！”再说现在才故意要分开说？是谁说现在的话，佐野就是佐野的？秀一知道眼前这人一定是故意的。  
“我要说不行的话你准备怎样？”佐野挑着秀一的下巴，甚是轻佻地说着。  
秀一斜了他一眼：“哭给你看哦！”  
“哈哈哈哈……”佐野终于是忍不住抱住了他，可是笑声却止不住，真是被他打败了。  
“喂！答案呢！你还没回答我！”秀一捶着他的肩膀，“你再不说我真的哭给你看的啦！”  
“喜欢，喜欢，喜欢。喜欢啊白痴，你智商这么低，我好难和你相处。”  
前一秒还在高兴，后一秒就被点炸了，秀一又忍不住产生了和他打架的念头。

月色很美，夜晚的樱开也很宁静，佐野牵着秀一，一步一步地往前走。

“大学的时候，我们同居吧。“  
“我还以为你要考最好的呢“  
“那对我没有意义，离你最近就好。“  
“……别以为我这就会高兴哦……“  
“那你偷笑敢不敢不要这么明显？“  
“你不能当看不到的吗！“

手牵手远去的二人，拉出了长长的影子，慢慢地，影子也交叠融合在一起了。  
完

番外1：

秀一从球坛退役之后就回到了母校樱开当起了体育老师，目前还是足球社的顾问老师，虽然被崇拜得各种不要不要的，他自己也感到略自豪略开心。  
不过他现在都和梅田一样是职工了，却依然被他各种蹂躏和欺压，何止是用惨字来形容。  
秀一一边不找边际地想着，一边不时瞄向墙上的挂钟。  
盘腿坐在客厅沙发上的秀一完全不知道电视里放的是什么节目，他只是鼓起双腮，相当不满地想着：怎么还没回来啊。  
当然秀一是绝对不承认他现在的行为就是俗称的等门……  
秀一双手成拳托着自己的下巴，都不知道是第几次看向墙上的挂钟了，指针不断地往前走，从不停歇，时间的流逝让他更加不爽。  
泉这混蛋！  
秀一不经意地看到了自己左手无名指上的戒指，一撇嘴，更不爽了。最近他总是精神恍惚，心不在焉，被梅田吐槽是不是欲求不满，简直了！  
不过……最近他和泉那混蛋说过的话也只有早上早安问好而已吧！天知道他怎么那么热衷于将一分钱变成一百块啊……

话说二人自从获得双方家庭的认可之后，泉就干脆地代替秀一继承了他家的商社，秀一就一心去追逐他自己关于足球员的梦想。  
一开始秀一还笑他：“哈哈哈哈哈，泉，你除了跳高还会做生意的么？“  
结果泉皮笑肉不笑地回了句：“小瞧我，让你家商社称霸日本给你看。先从关西开始吧。“

秀一禁不住双手掩面。接着这人就像工作狂魔一样，之前自己还在役的时候，大家都那么忙还不觉得，聚少离多也觉得小别胜新婚，现在退役了才发觉……哪里不对……呜呜……早知道当初不笑他啦……  
难道是七年之痒？秀一一脸惊恐地从自己双手将脸抬起。不对啊，他们何止七年了，要痒早就痒死了好吗？那……难道是……倦怠期？！  
想起最近种种迹象……秀一只觉得越想越像！难道他们就就此就走不下去吗？！  
不不不不不……

泉回到家的时候就看到自家恋人在自家客厅上演起了小剧场。  
搞什么啊这家伙，一把年纪都还没改掉这个神经病一样的坏习惯么？  
现在的泉，完全就是当年的段野龙哉的装扮。三七分的微长的刘海，无框的金边眼镜，一贯笔挺的西装。  
他还记得他第一次戴起那熟悉的眼镜的时候，被秀一吐槽说整一个斯文败类你要脸不要脸。  
有时候他看着现在的镜中的自己的时候，都有点忍不住想笑。不过无论自己怎么变，那个笨蛋一直不变就够了。  
但是他想不到他能保持的这么彻底，连这个脑内小剧场随时暴走的习惯都……

泉忍不住双手抱胸靠在墙上，看看自家那只笨蛋什么时候才能察觉到他已经回家了。

于是在秀一圆满地自我安慰完毕之后一转头就被吓得跳上了客厅的茶几上，他惊恐地伸指指着泉：“你你你你你你……“  
泉被彻底逗乐了，他故意学他：“我我我我我我……我什么？“  
“你什么时候回来的？！“  
“你猜？“  
“混蛋！找次好好回答别人的问题会死吗！“  
“会。对你，就会。“泉一脸正直地回道。  
秀一简直被他气得脸都鼓起来了。

泉逗着自家恋人，觉得够了，就笑了笑朝他伸手：“过来啊。“  
“叫狗呢你！不过！“秀一愤怒地撇过了头。  
泉笑了笑，迈开长腿就走了过去，抱着他的膝关节将他从茶几上抱了起来：“你在等我门？“  
秀一就着他的动作抱住了他的脖子，闻言，龇牙咬上了他的耳骨：“你想得美！我只是关心你什么时候过劳死！“  
泉趁势侧头吻了吻他的颈项：“那你要想清楚了，我死了，你要守寡的。“  
秀一哼笑了一声，得意地说着：“你今天挂了，明天出殡，我后天就改嫁！“说完，他忽然意识到自己说错了，随即改口，”呸！不对不对，我应该是娶妻生子才对啊！“  
“哈哈哈哈……“泉大笑着，抬手拍了拍他的屁股，”放心吧，我绝对不会丢下你一个先去的。“  
他抬头看向秀一的脸：“这一次，我一定会看着你安详地去了，我才会跟着你去的。“  
秀一被他眼中的深刻和认真弄得胸口一闷，眼珠一转，对自己有些无奈的感觉，然后低头吻上了对方。  
这亲吻一发不可收拾。  
泉一手抱住他的后脑勺，好让自己吻得更深入，侵略得更彻底。  
秀一情动地动了动还被对方抱住的双膝，转而夹上了泉的大腿。  
泉眸色一深，转身就将人扔上沙发，随手就摘掉眼镜扔到沙发旁的角几上，一手扯着自己的领带。  
秀一嘟着嘴，不满地抬脚就轻踩上泉的裆部，脚尖辗转用力起来研磨着。他有些不满哼了一声：“梅田都笑我欲求不满了，你有什么表示啊。“  
泉脱光自己上半身的速度只能用神速来形容，他一手抓住对方那不安份的脚的脚踝，朝他笑了一笑：“我现在就表示给你看。“  
去你的，这小混蛋都说到这份上了，不操死他对得起自己吗？

秀一浑身赤裸着被按着跪趴在茶几上，被自家恋人用手指玩弄着。  
胸膛和背上都清晰可见星星点点的吻痕和咬痕。  
夜深人静，客厅环回着响起了秀一的呻吟和他小穴被玩弄的水声。  
他再也忍不住，回头向自己的恋人求饶：“够了，泉。快进来嘛……“  
泉看了他一眼，然后倏然收回手指，一下子坐到了身后的沙发上，一边舔着刚抽出来的手指一边略显慵懒地说道：“可是我现在不想动了。“  
秀一转过身来，跪坐在茶几上，认真地盯着他那胀得不行的裆部，撇了撇嘴，抬脚踢了踢他的小腿，带着撒娇的意味：“快来啊。“  
泉干脆张开双臂舒适地放沙发背上，仰头靠上靠背：“不来，要来你自己来。“  
秀一瞪圆了双眼。真是的！这家伙！  
接着，他双腿一跨，跨坐到泉身上，他一边低头咬着对方那嚣张的下巴，一边解开对方的裤头，将对方那明显硬得急欲宣泄的性器掏出。  
秀一一边顺着对方的喉结一路往下吻，一边双手揉了揉那坚挺的性器，然后对准自己被开拓好的穴口，上下几次试探之后，他缓缓压下自己的腰，用自己身后的小穴吞下这巨物。  
当他禁不住嘶声，才刚刚吞进那该死的大的玩意的头部的时候，身下那混账不知道何时就箍住了他的腰，他腰上一挺，同时手下用力抓着他的腰往下压。  
昂然的性器被一下子吞进去，秀一失声叫了一声，猛然将头抵在他的肩窝处喘着气。  
泉拍了拍他的腰肢：“接下来的就拜托你了哦。“  
秀一抓着他的双肩，咬了咬下唇，一抬头，满眼都是泪水：“你去死啦。“  
说完，他就扭动起腰肢，规律地吞吐起对方的昂扬来。  
这种由自己掌握着节奏的律动，轻易地就获得了快感。秀一仰着脖子，声声呻吟着。  
反而是泉，他看着对方在自己身上忘情的扭动着，反而有些难耐地配合起对方的节奏。

想要更多，更多，更多……  
秀一忍不住想要伸手同时抚慰自己的性器，可是却被用力地抓住了手腕，两手都是。这时他才像被惊醒一样，他一眨眼，泪水就沿着他的脸颊往下滴到了泉的小腹上，他有些茫然地叫着：“泉？“  
泉抓着他的手腕，手上翻了翻，与他十指紧扣起来，咬着牙说道：“不准，你给我用后面高潮，你今晚都只准用后面高潮。“  
秀一突然就停下了动作，他看着身下的男人那认真的眉眼，突然放声哭了起来：“那你动啊，你来啊，我不要只有自己嘛……呜呜呜……“  
泉难耐地咋舌了一声，扣着对方的手，腰上一用力就翻身将秀一压在身下，猝然就抽送起来。  
秀一只能迷乱地哭叫着恋人的名字。

后来秀一才知道泉那一周玩是叫做放置PLAY的路线……

番外2

大学第二年，秀一已经开始在学校推荐的职业俱乐部集训了，已经预定好训练完毕就正式签约。  
泉也按部就班地念着大学，而且大一的时候，他已经带着秀一取得家人们的谅解了。  
佐野爸爸对于大儿子其实还是很担心的，但是经过一番详谈，也达成了共识。佐野爸爸决定支持自己儿子的决定。毕竟，秀一那孩子看上去也太特么像是被自己儿子拐的么，佐野爸爸感觉心塞塞的。  
弟弟君佐野森就比较难解决了。毕竟中二少年的心思你别猜嘛。  
不过反正泉也不想管他有没有想通，毕竟大家“感情不深”，也就这样了，兄弟这种关系不用太粘腻。  
于是泉就很干脆地放置了弟弟佐野森了。

倒是秀一家比较意外。  
秀一家是秀一妈妈说了算的，秀一的爸爸也非常尊重妻子的意见。  
泉非常郑重的拜会了中津家，非常传统地正坐着，低下了头，握着秀一的手，恳请对方父母将儿子交给他。  
其实秀一随时准备跟老妈子开战，完全没有想到泉会来这么一套，愣了半晌，才回握着泉的手，也向父母弯下腰低下头，真诚地诉说着自己对于未来伴侣的选择。  
秀一妈妈只是叹了口气：“早在这白痴儿子的脚出事的时候我就知道了，有哪门子的挚友会做到这个地步啊……我还在想我装作不知道的话你们会拖到什么时候……看来自欺欺人也不好啊……”  
超乎意外地发展，让秀一非常惊喜，他差点没忍住就扑上去抱住他妈亲上一口。  
而泉只是非常淡定地说了句：“如果您不介意的话，我其实可以入赘。”  
然后接下来的话题，就不是秀一能够理解的了。  
后来泉只是跟他说：“你妈妈真是个出色的商人。”  
然后他还沉默了半晌补充了一句：“所以你其实是像爸爸吧……”  
秀一心想，反正不管，事情能愉快地解决就好。  
事到如今，泉也知道秀一心很大，只是没想到大成这样……估计他压根没想明白过和自己在一起具体来说会要面对什么。

大三的时候，秀一已经是职业足球选手了，这已经是很大器晚成的年纪了，但是秀一依然为自己梦想奋斗着。  
虽然估计他自己也没意识到，是因为有多么坚实的后盾支持着自己。  
泉开始戴眼镜了，金丝边无框眼镜。  
某天，他们收到了一封邀请，来自樱开第二寮，是同学会。  
泉核对了下时间，告诉了秀一，果然听见那家伙欢天喜地地说起了以前的事情。

同学会很欢乐，见到了很多同学，气氛热烈，难波前辈也在，瑞希也在，捎带的还有朱丽叶。  
虽然已经放下对瑞希的感情，虽然已经和泉在一起了，但是秀一还是忍不住和朱丽叶掐了起来。  
大概是年少时候遗留下来的历史性问题吧。  
泉倒是和瑞希气氛不错地叙旧起来。本来他们就有着定期的联系，目前是关系相当不错的朋友，不过是秀一不知道而已。  
泉想，反正他不问，他也不主动说。  
这场本来很愉快的第二寮聚会，却有人缺席了。  
中央千里。  
难波南虽然没有说出来，但是看得出来还是挺在意。  
不过心很大的秀一倒是直接抱怨起来了：“搞什么啊中央那小子，就抽不出那一点点时间么？难得的聚会，缺了一个人多可惜啊！有没有人知道他为什么没来？”  
一直坐在秀一身边的萱岛默默扯了扯他的衣袖，见他看过来了，才摇了摇头，让他别问了。  
气氛有一刹那的凝滞，朱丽叶托腮，心想笨蛋再过多少年还是笨蛋啊。  
难波南首先打破了僵硬的气氛，再次发挥自己寮长的架势炒热了气氛。  
难波南的反应，也让大家松了口气。  
瑞希默默咬着杯沿，小小声地跟泉说起来：“千里好像出国了，我有和他联系过几次，不过最近也都少了联络，也不知道他现在怎么样了。毕竟有些事情不能细问啊。”

秀一因为很高兴，一不小心就喝高了。  
泉倒是相当克制地滴酒不沾。不是他不想，他亲身测试过，虽然现在不会乱亲人了，但是对酒精的抵抗力实在太低，未免产生不必要的麻烦，还是远离酒精比较好。  
泉拖着秀一回家的时候，秀一还一个劲地说着胡话。  
他就莫名地执着于中央千里的缺席，一直扯着泉问。  
好不容易回到家，泉想将他拾掇好，他还是在问。没办法，泉只好一边收拾他一边回答。

“为什么中央不来啊？”  
“因为难波南。”  
“关难波前辈什么事？”  
“不想见拒绝过自己的人。”  
“中央向难波前辈告白过吗？”  
“只有你不知道而已。”  
“难波前辈拒绝了哦？”  
“非常明显吧。”  
“哦…………也不是每个人都能得到回应呢…………”

说到这里，泉发现在秀一之所以执着于问为什么，其实并不在于中央千里和难波南。  
泉抓着秀一，将他转向了自己，果然见他的眼神并不浑浊，那是相当清明的眼神。然后泉才发现，如果秀一不笑的话，就算染着一头金发，也是相当忧郁的容颜。  
泉抚着他的脸颊，凑过去亲了亲他的眼睛，秀一只好闭上双眼。  
泉在心底喟叹，这张脸果然只适合笑，笑着就够了。  
他贴着秀一的额头说道：“的确并不是所有感情的付出都会收获，但是我和你是不一样的。不要担心，只要我没死，就不会有改变。”  
秀一嘟了嘟嘴，他伸手抱住了泉：“泉，我们做吧。”  
泉的拇指擦过他的耳垂，闻言挑了挑眉，带着一丝凶狠，吻上了他提出要求的嘴。  
秀一最可爱的地方就是不会纠结，这种时候只要做就好了。  
顿时一室春光，让人羞红了脸。

泉大四的时候也忙碌起来了，而秀一这时候才知道他会继承自己家的商社，当其时那表情太有趣了一点，泉忍不住掏出手机拍了下来。  
结果二人又为此纠缠打闹了好一阵。  
然后因为秀一一个无心的嘲笑，中津商社就踏上了征服日本的道路。  
之后他们各自为自己的事业奋斗，虽然聚少离多，但是感情却越发浓烈。

后来，秀一退役，回到母校当起了体育教师，又回到了被梅田奴役的时代。  
而他也不太想问自家商社在泉的经营下究竟怎么了，他只是默默地发现他能看到自家名堂的时候越来越多。  
有时候秀一会觉得有这么多钱会不会睡不着觉。当然答案是不会。  
秀一退役之后，泉也调整了自己的工作状态，反正上了轨道，他也愿意抽出更多时间和秀一到处去看看这个世界的风光。

期间，第二寮的同学会又开了几次，遇到时间合适的话，瑞希还是会来，只不过随着大家的步调都错开，同学会到场的人数也每次都不一样，只是有一个人一直都没有出席过——中央千里。

秀一是在一个相当平常的日子里遇上多年未见的中央千里的。  
在樱开，他没课，就到处溜达起来，然后在第二寮没多远那个小花园的喷泉边，见到了一个多年未见的同学——中央千里。  
他相当意外，惊讶完之后就是惊喜，他连忙上前打招呼。  
中央千里变了很多，虽然五官依旧很精致可爱，但是稚气不再，岁月洗刷了很多东西，曾经活泼刁蛮又任性毒舌的中央千里，此刻沉静如水，对答得体有礼，让人觉得与他聊天是一件很开心的事情。  
只是秀一却感到了疏远和淡漠，以前的中央就不是这样的，明明说话毫不客气的中央才是真正的中央啊。  
中央说自己是回来是走一走，怀旧一下的，之后可能就再也不回日本了。还说让秀一跟大家道个歉，这么多年的聚会都没出席过。  
秀一心想不如要个联系方式吧，不然就真的彻底断联了啊，但是终归没有问出口。  
就这样，中央千里就离开了樱开，离开了日本。

秀一只觉得心情相当郁闷。  
那晚回家之后他二话没说就向泉求欢了，云雨之后，他才趴在泉隔壁一口气将今天遇到中央千里的事情说完。  
然后用脑袋去拱泉的脸：“我觉得自己好幸福。”  
泉揉了揉他的头发：“所以我很珍惜。”  
沉默半晌。  
泉推了推他的脑袋：“害羞啦？”  
“你啰嗦！闭嘴！谁害羞了！”但是秀一依然将脑袋埋在泉的肩窝之间不肯抬起来。  
泉轻声笑了出来，惹得秀一踹了他小腿好几脚。

不过秀一没有说出来的是，他相当少女的想着自己和泉都老了的时候会怎样。  
太羞耻了，不说，快住脑。


End file.
